


Parability Falls AU

by Yamagache



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One-Shots, Parapines, Romantic Friendship, Series, episodic, mabifica, only when i need one to further the plot, stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the events of Blithe hollow catches the attention of a secret organization who investigate the Para-natural. Norman is sent to there former top agent Stanford Pines to spend the next year under surveillance, to learn more about Normans abilities and what he can do. Through his forced cooperation and change in lifestyle, Norman will have to learn to live his new life under the Mystery Shack roof. Where he'll learn more about himself then he ever dreamed of... And maybe find romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everything in Paranorman happened, and everything in Gravity Falls happened up till Season 2 Episode 11 "Not what he seems." Its very important to know that Weirdmageddon never happened and That the return of Ford Pines was a celebration. Stan and Ford don't fight in this AU but rather are so happy to see each other again. This also means that the dimension Ford was trapped in in the show, is not that same one as in this AU. Ford now makes the money with his brilliant mind working for a local university, while Stan keeps going off on miss adventures with his on again off again boyfriend Rick Sanchez. But he always comes back when the kids need him. Since Ford is always in his lab, Soos is given the keys to the Mystery shack as the new boss, and the Twins now live in Gravity Falls after a huge talk with there parents, who agreed moving to Gravity Falls would benefit their relations with their family.

"The one where the protagonist has his life drastically altered."

 

*******

Norman Babcock had been patiently sitting in a waiting room inside a building he never even known existed. Well, He knew the building itself existed, with how many times he biked passed it. But what the building was for was something he never cared enough to give a second thought about.

But the fact that he was now inside this large building towering in height, sitting in their white wall'd waiting room on what could be the most important conversation happening in the other room, more than ever Norman was wishing he had made a better effort to learn every building in his home town of Blithe Hollow.

His parents where in the other room nearby having a heated conversation with a man in a black suit. He looked professional and held an air of importance. Obviously this man had high clearance for something and it was shown through the cliche Men in Black attire he wore so proudly. Norman just found it very suspicious.

This gave Norman more of a reason to be nervous on why he was even brought here to begin with. The little medium was a very nervous boy to begin with, but after the mess that transpired only a few month ago resulting in his biggest kept secret being found out by literally anyone, (A short google search away and you knew the truth) His stomach turned in knots as he worried himself sick on what this man could possibly want with him.

Being seen different was something that happened his entire life and the biggest thing he tried to stop. His father always made him feel guilty that he had been born so different. Always asking him to keep to himself during family outings, Stay quiet, stay hidden in plain sight. Don't draw attention. It never seemed to work well or last long. Its not like he asked to be born this way. But born this way he was and found out this amalgamation of normality and unique gifts inside him was genetic, when his Uncle showed that he too possessed the same type of ability... before he died promptly, leaving the small child with a big responsibility to great for just any one, let alone a child.

He quickly shook is head back to reality and his attention was quickly pulled away from the many thoughts he had and the small knot in his stomach, when his eyes dropped on his sister Courtney.

Courtney who had demanded that she be involved in the conversation because she was "Part of this family too!"but had her demands shut down by her mother. Who gave her daughter a weary half smile and explained that this was "Talk for the grown ups"and that she would just find the conversation boring. Reminding Courtney that her little brother would be left all alone in the waiting room if she was aloud to stay.

Frustrated after losing that battle, Norman now saw his sister pressed up against the door, with her ear cupped to the door, desperately trying to hear the conversation. She had bolted from her chair the minute they disappeared, when her parents walked in to the other room and closed the door speaking with the professionally dressed man. Trying desperately to hear any bits and pieces of the conversation she could. She knew something was up.

The man (who they later found out was named Decker) and his two associates had walked in unannounced in their home while they were eating supper. Walked in unannounced!

Stormed in was a better description for the brutes who Demanded that they follow them to there 'Head quarters'. What ever that meant.

After a yelling match with their dad, (More like he was the only one yelling.) Decker, being the tall man in the black suit with an ear piece, gun holstered to his left side and government issued badge he had briefly shown to prove his credentials, Ushered everyone into the black SUV parked outside and drove all the way to this building. It didn't make sense.

Her father would never had let random government agents tell him what to do. He was Perry Babcock! An uptight and prideful man, as well as over protective of his family. Usually he would of put up more of a fight. Especially when it had everything to do with his family's safety. But as soon as the man showed her father a piece of paper, He quit arguing all together and instructed his family to in the car. 

Sandra hadn't asked any questions about the random request but just kept her motherly smile as she ushered her kids into the van. Obviously having full faith in her husband, she moved without hesitation.

Norman was to nervous by the sudden emerging of random scary looking men to really appose to anything.

Courtney on the other hand filled the silence up with demands for answers. Perry just groaned heavily while pinching his nose.  **"Its about Norman."** he said. which shut Courtney right up as well as heightening the nerves inside Normans stomach.

*******

Not being able to sit anymore, Norman decided to join her and placed his own ear against the door. Not as seriously as his sister mind you, but just knowing he was doing something productive near the comfort of his sisters presence eased his nerves a little. Looking up at his sister he spoke with a whisper. **"Are you getting anything?"**

Courtney looked down at her frowning younger brother and gave him a sympathetic smile. **"All I keep getting are bits and pieces and there all coming from dad, like he's the only one with a voice that carries, you know?"**

**"Whats he saying"**

**"Well I've heard the words relocate and spying mentioned a few times now. Also like he keeps bringing up that stuff with Aggie."** She said matter of fact.

 **"Why?"** Norman asked nervously. No longer ear pressed to the door, The little medium raised both his hands and stared at them. He could still feel the after tingles of what had transpired with his for mentioned ancestor Agatha Penderghast.

A little girl with unique abilities like Norman who had been accused of witch craft in the Puritan age. They committed her to death, for they did not understand how special she was, but instead feared her. As which most adults who are not open minded do. In a moment of fear and anger, Agatha cursed the people of the court to rise as the un-dead forever unable to know peace while she tore Blithe Hollow to pieces in her self justified fury. Norman had been able to calm her spirit down by being who he was, A kind passive aggressive boy with a heart of empathy and great listening skills. It also helped that he had a great gift for speaking with the dead. Though the incident had happened only a few months ago, Norman could still feel the tingling of lightning that had struck him when he had faced Agatha alone on her turf.

It felt like something had clicked.

Like something deep inside him that had been waiting to be released had finally been given the key. He was changing, and he could feel it. 

He was getting stronger.

 **"Like I don't know. Like i said I'm only getting bits and..."** Suddenly Courtney was now pressing her ear as much as she could and had closed her eyes to give up one sense to power up the other.

**"What?"**

**"Shh!"**

Norman clamped his mouth shut in her sudden outburst and placed his hands on the knees he was sitting on. Still eyes closed, Courtney began to repeat what she was hearing. **"I don't care how important this is! You are not Kidnapping our son!"**

**"Perry dear, just let the man better explain himself. He said nothing about kidnapping."**

**"It's practically the same thing Sandra! He wants to haul our son, our Norman, to some other state to use as some lab rat! Not going happen! Not on my watch!"**

**"Perry.."**

**"HE SAVED OUR TOWN SANDRA! THEY WERE FINALLY TREATING HIM WITH RESPECT!"**

Norman didn't need Courtney to repeat that last part. Their father was practically breaking the sound barrier with the sheer volume he was yelling in. The twisted knotted feeling in Norman's stomach came back and became worse as he tried to calmly process what he was hearing.

They wanted to separate him from his family? They wanted to ship him off? To god knows where. They wanted to test his powers? to what?, see what makes him tick? Poke and prod him like some kind of feral animal? Did they perceive him as some dangerous monster? A... Freak? A thing that needed to be locked away?

Courtney opened her eyes and noticed that the lights began to flicker. Apparently the same thing was happening in the other room because she heard Perry angrily say, **"And what's happening with your damn lights? One of you forget to pay the Bills?"**

Courtney tore her gaze from the door and was getting ready to give her little brother some encouraging words about how she would never let these idiots separate them, How no matter what happened he was going to be safe, When she noticed Norman trembling uncontrollably with a look of pure fear spread across his face. **"Norman?"** She placed her hands on top of his now balled into fists ones and realized that he had been hyperventilating.

short quick breaths escaped the young medium as he looked up to face his sisters worried eyes with his fear stained ones. **"They're**. . .  **going**   **to**. . .  **take** **me**. . .  **away!"** He blurted out as the flickering became more intense.

 **"No they're not Norman!"** Courtney pleaded as she tried to soothe her manic brother by gently scooping up his hands into hers and longingly squeezing them.

The flickering became so intense that suddenly the door opened. Out came Decker trying to asses the situation when he noticed Normans little fit and how the lights seemed to react to his breathing. Realizing how close they were to the door, the idea that their conversation had been heard did not escape the agent. Great, he thought. Now he wouldn't have to explain it to them why coming with him was the safest option.

Then walked in Perry who noticed his two kids crouched by the door and was about to ask why when Sandra who immediately flocked to her son after seeing his state, started to mother him.  **"Normy. Whats the matter?"**

Using this phenomenon as a great defense for his previous argument, Decker got Perry's attention. **"Mister Babcock, this is what I'm talking about. He's clearly not able to control his abilities. He'll be nothing but a risk, a risk to you and others unless we take him off your hands and hand him to an expert."**

Fear grabbed hold of Normans mind as his last straw snapped. His fears of losing everything became to much. Caving into himself, His sight became filtered with a green haze. When the energy he had been charging up became to much, a burst of Spectral energy flung out of his being and shattered every light bulb and window on there level. Leaving glass glittering the floor, People screaming from the other rooms and Norman passing out on Courtney's lap. Who was now shaking her brother fearfully. **"Norman, like wake up!"**

*******

Stanford Pines was pacing the floor within his basement laboratory, while a machine of unseen use was active with strange beeping sounds and a constant whirring of a motor. It had been turned on this morning helping him with an experiment that had yet to yield any favorable results.

He had been pacing the floor because to him it was a better use of his time then throwing equipment against the wall due to his frustration. Because that's what you do as a man, you either pace and reflect, or just throw things. As the light on the machine burned a disappointing red... Again, Ford opened a small compartment on the side of the machine and pulled out a scarf. Sighing and only writing down what was important from the long line of paper that had been feed through a small slit in the machine hitting the floor, in his journal number 4, Ford then picked up a random piece of clothing (a pair of goggles) from the specific pile were his scarf came from and placed it in the compartment, closed the hatch and pressed the button once Again. 

The machine whirred and jostled while the small light burned yellow.

You see that pile of clothing was not just everyday articles of clothing. No, these were the very garments he had worn in that dimension he found himself trapped for all those years, that he finally escaped a few months ago from. 

He had spent a pretty good chunk of his middle aged life in that dimension and somehow survived. Using what, his brains? His cunning? His ability to negotiate? The very problem Ford was having was the infuriating knowledge that he had no knowledge. None. Ford had completely lost his memories of the strange world he had found himself in, and it angered him to no end. Sure he remembered bits and pieces. Like how most of the landscape was covered in sand and the sun shone a bright sickly green for most of what he considered a day. But what happened there? Was he the only human? Were there creatures living in that world too? He couldn't hazard a guess. As a scientist, this was the most upsetting thing that could have happened. 

And this was why he was pacing the floor.

Because Ford wasn't going to give up on this.

The after math of when he came back to his original dimension was to scientifically pleasing to let go.

All he knew, without a doubt was that when he entered the portal after the clumsy efforts of his Brother, he entered as a regular plain old human. Nothing ordinary, just a bit of paranoia and mistrust.

When he came back to his own world however, for the first few days, he had become more than human. It was incredible. He could loosely levitate small objects in the nearest vicinity if he concentrated hard enough. He could see blurred shadows of people he knew had been deceased for years. And whenever he had activated these abilities his eyes would change a charming color of green. Almost the exact shade of the sun in that dimension. 

That's when he realized that where ever he had found himself, this magical kingdom with a green sun, ultimately gave him powers. That the small transformation he experienced was somehow connected to the world he found himself in.

The idea of having them again was what inevitably was pushing him to do these experiments now, He needed to know why? How? So many questions had risen and he needed to know all the answers.

Sadly his machine was not yielding any favorable results. 

***

The light on the machine once again burned a deep red.

Ford Sigh'd.

Suddenly a phone rang. 


	2. Episode one Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gets a call from an old friend and is given a great opportunity.

"The gears continue to turn."

_*Ring* *Ring*_

There were two odd things about the sudden inclusion of a phone ring.

One, It was two in the morning, a very unusual time to be calling.

And two, Ford was pretty sure there were no phones in his laboratory to begin with. 

He never liked having technology connected to the outside world in his work shop. He didn't need the distractions of people and their need to have conversations ruining his momentum with new inventions or tinkering. Plus his paranoia about other people listening in on what could be important information was more than a good reason in his book to leave his cell phone upstairs on top of the soda machine.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

But that was definitely a ringing he was hearing.

Putting his current project on hold, He walked around the cluttered room he called his home away from home, trying to locate the source of the ring.

Moving boxes pertaining to experiments involving diamonds (Which would have worked if he could just find away to stop the explosions that kept happening) and began rummaging through a very old army style plastic crate filled with all kinds of items from his old days as a P.A.S.I agent.

P.aranormal

A.nd

S.upernatural

I.nvestigators

Until he came across a small disposable phone with all words, numbers and any identifying symbols all blanked out with a strong black Sharpie marker.

The moment he found the phone and picked it up, he immediately recognized the number and cringed.

Agianst his better judgement he answered the phone.

**"FORD!"**

He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, the blaring volume of his name being shouted through could have shattered glass. The cringe he had been wearing on his face was quickly replaced with animosity. He recognized that overly flamboyant and energetic greeting anywhere.  

**"Ford you beautiful bastard! Tell me that's you on the other side!"**

Decker.

**"Yes it's me Decker."**

**"Oh my goodness and you even remember my name!"**

Pinching the bridge of his nose and gritting his teeth, Ford spoke through a strained urge to yell.

 **"How could a forget the bastard that convinced me to build a portal into another dimension, only to get trapped inside for years and come back an amnesiac."** Anger tore through every word as he made sure Decker understood why he would be holding such an aggressive attitude toward someone he once called a friend. 

There was a long pause.

**"Yeah but, you did it. You created a portal all on your own. Went to a completely different plane of existence. Its not my fault you got trapped inside. Last time I checked, Your brother was to blame for that hot mess. The amnesia thing? Also not my fault. And who decided to get all paranoid and stop returning my calls after you were almost finished with the portal? Hmm?"**

Damn he was making good points.

**"Yeah ok, You make good arguments. Guess I'm just bitter because everything I experienced have been for nothing. I didn't write anything down, at least I don't think I did, and if I did its back in that world. And I already posted everything I did remember online. I am never putting myself in that kind of danger ever again and making sure no one else gets hurt. That's why the only thing I haven't posted are the schematics to rebuild the portal. We don't need to get other people involved in this kind of stuff. Like smart kids from my university getting wild ideas to chase after my work."**

**"yeah about that... Its actually why I called. And boy was I surprised your phone still works or the fact that you actually answered!"** He said with great enthusiasm. 

Fords brow raised in curiosity. 

**"Yeah?"**

Another long pause, then some background whispering, then a small chuckle. 

**"Ok, so remember when you were still an agent of P.A.S.I?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And we had you mostly researching data on paranormal activity on our earth before I had my brilliant idea to send you to another dimension?"**

Another pinch to the bridge of his nose. **"Of course. I found that we did actually have factual proof that the other plane I visited was somehow connected to our plane by random surges of energy. Seeping its own energy into homes, which is why we get all those haunting's, and infecting animals living in 'hot spots' for too long causing weird anomaly's. Hence the entire reason I moved to Gravity Falls, for its the largest concentration of what you called 'Ghost Energy'? Awful name by the way."**

**"yes yes, We'll rename that later. Look, I know after everything that happened, you have no reason to collaborate with P.A.S.I ever again and I would completely understand if you wanted to hang up and burn this old relic of the past."**

Ford nodded agreeing so far. 

**"But what if I told you, We found the largest concentrated amount of Ghost energy we have ever been able to document?"**

Suddenly Ford was all ears. **"How big we talking?"**

**"Big enough that its giving off the same kind of energy reading you had when you first came back to our world."**

The amount of somersaults Fords stomach was creating, gave a knew meaning to the word excited in the professors eyes. If there really had been an object to hold such a large amount of Ghost Energy, then it must be quite the compatible object. He would need to re engineer the entire thing to see how its able to hold on to so much energy. What was it made of? How big was it? Was it a weapon with siphoning technology? Was it a random piece of furniture that happened to stand in a gold mine of energy? So many questions burned in the back of Fords mind. This was just what he needed to better understand and perhaps get those amazing abilities back!

 **"Your not pulling my leg here are you?"** He spoke with poise, trying not to give away just how elated he felt.

**"No! We have the 'Package' in our possession, and after speaking with our team leader, I was able to convince him that with your current knowledge of this kind of thing. You would be the only one fit to explore this project and finally get some answers to all these questions our organization has had for years. So. Will you do it?"**

Ford let the phone just hang loosely in his hand as he tried to contain the pure child like wonder at this amazing opportunity. 

The pause was too long. 

**"Please Ford. I only trust you with this."**

Ford took a deep breath. **"Alright. I'll do it."**

Suddenly a congratulatory "Yes!" was heard and the pop of a confetti gun could be heard on the other side of the line, causing Ford to roll his eyes.

Of course he had a confetti gun.

**"Ok! So we'll be shipping the package to you as soon as we convince the folks who own it, to part with it. I'm thinking sometime tomorrow afternoon? Ish?"**

Ford wanted to scream the words of agreement, but he needed to play it cool. **"Sure, that sounds like a good enough time to prepare my lab."**

 **"Great to hear! We'll be the sexy black SUV driving up to your shack. OK? OK."** And with that, Decker hung up leaving Ford just standing there, taking in the entire conversation.

The light on the machine burned red.

***

Back at Headquarters, Decker hung up the phone and turned to look at his leader. Abandoning all that forced emotion he had been using on Ford. Decker spoke in a deep well mannered tone. **"He bought it. Hes willing to work with us again. Then again he was always easy to manipulate when it came to the paranormal. Give the man a juicy steak and watch him jump for it."**

The well dressed man with the bald head and strong facial features, smiled. **"Excellent. After reading everything he posted online, there's no telling what he can accomplish with a real test subject. By the way, Why did you keep calling the kid a Package?"**

Decker smiled the way you traditionally see evil anime characters have when their schemes are working according to plan, or when they have something to hide.

 **"Because Roland Sir, He seemed very against getting people involved. I was afraid he would decline our offer if I told him his test subject was just a young boy."** The amount of manipulation in his voice reminded Roland why he hired Decker in the first place. Easy to switch 'characters' to meet a persons needs to be sway'd in to working for his organization. Decker truly was a perfect agent.

**"Alright. Now all that's left to do is get those idiots to separate from there child and we can finally get this ball rolling."**

Decker continued to hold the well plastered smile. **"Don't worry boss, leave that to me."**

 

 

 


	3. Episode One Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is given sisterly advice on which path to walk on.

"Keep Moving Forward"

When Norman finally came to, he was greeted with the subtle sounds of glass being swept up and a barrage of voices.

So many voices.

Some came from government agents talking among them selves and Janitors coordinating with each other.

But by far the most of the clustered and incoherent batch of voices were coming from the deceased demanding to be noticed by the young medium. Who was now rubbing his eyes chasing the strong headache that permeated down to the base of his skull. The pain was radiating and the pressure between his eyes was an unpleasant feeling.

Had this happened because of the surge of energy he used?

Why did that happen?

Was his abilities really getting stronger like he feared?

He couldn't think straight. Between the raging headache and the chorus of "Please help me!" "I can't be dead!" "Listen to me!" Norman was having a difficult time just concentrating on anything let alone what had transpired.

The voices kept at it and the little medium had enough. He opened his eyes glowering at all the Ghosts and yelled. **"Please! Shut Up already!"** Which not only commanded the attention of every ghost in the area to halt in a silence, but it also woke up Courtney, who Norman hadn't noticed had been sleeping on the floor next to him with her head laying on the couch he was currently occupying.

Her head snapped up.

 **"What?! What?"** She yelped as she scanned the room for the source of her brothers distress.

When her eyes finally fell on her brother, she was greeted with him curled up in a ball with his knees close to his chest. His hands furiously held tightly around his head. Refusing to open his eyes, she placed a hand on his closest knee and spoke calmly. Not wanting to upset him further. **"Norman, you ok?"**

 **"No, I'm not!"** The little medium spoke through his knees.

 **"Ever since that thing with Aggie iv'e become... Different."** He poked his head up from his huddled position to glance at Courtney, who looked at her little brother with worry, But patience. she didn't say anything. She wanted him to talk, to let out his fears and frustrations. 

 **"It's like something inside me just ignited. Like a part of me that had been dormant is now awake."** He said returning his gaze to his knees. **"And because of it... Lately, Iv'e been angry. Like all the time."**

Courtney maneuvered herself from the floor so she was sitting, facing Norman. Now she knew about her little brothers dislike for skin contact, but she knew he needed the comfort so inching closer she settled on the denim to denim contact.

 **"Does this have anything to do with the fight you had with dad?"** She said in almost a whisper keeping a nonjudgmental tone. This was good, she thought. Norman was finally letting it out. 

She had noticed for a few weeks after the incident, that her little brother was becoming more and more anxious and angry. As soon as he blew up at something, yelling and hollering in a fury of hate, suddenly he would just stop. Like his mind just caught up to what he was doing. The drastic change in facial expressions were enough for Courtney to know that something was happening. 

Then there were the strange bouts of crying and panic attacks. They came out of nowhere and most of the time they didn't fit the time and place. The doctors chalked it up to the heavy amounts of Lightning damage he took and a combination of PTSD, but Courtney wasn't completely convinced.

Something had changed her brother and he was noticing it too.

Norman nodded trying not to relive the argument he had with his father. **"That and the fight I had with Alvin, the break down I had in front of Neil and the Panic attack I had with mom."**

Courtney basically said "Screw it" to the no physical contact and grabbed both the little mediums hands in a comforting gesture.

 **"Somethings not right with me."** He spoke not liking this new him. **"My abilities are also a lot stronger than before..."**

Suddenly his head snapped up and began to furiously look around, his eye sight stopping at random points of the empty room. His face getting sadder and sadder. 

That's when it hit her.

The random out burst that had woken her up, was Norman being overwhelmed by the needs of a bunch of spirits. Probably demanding his time and attention. Norman was in no shape to help them right now.

Courtney squeezed his hands, getting Norman's attention. **"Remember what Granny always says?"**

A small smile wormed it's way up and Norman addressed his pushy guests. **"I'm very sorry for your loss, and yes I am a medium, But i'm currently not in a right mind to help all of you. Again i'm truly sorry but I have to deal with my own problems before I can help solve yours. I hope you can be patient, and forgive. And maybe give me some space?"**

I few silent moments later and Norman was giving out a long sigh of relief.

**"You alright?"**

**"Yeah they were all about to start arguing until one of the doctors chimed in and started vouching for me."** He said nodding at the doctor who was currently phasing through a wall.

Another round of silence came until Norman spoke in almost a whisper.

 **"I, I think I should go with them."** He said while flinching automatically in preparations for the immanent lashing of words that would probably come out of his sister mouth. Filled with protests and anger.

But it never came.

Just more silence.

He looked up to see his sister deep in thought.

 **"Is this what you really want?"** She said seeing the surprised look on his face. **"Look you know as well as I do that we don't want to be separated from you right? Like you might be annoying sometimes, but your still my little bro and i don't want to ever lose you, but if this is what you think will help you, then who am i to stop you."** She said surprised by her own mom tone she was using.

**"This is what you want right? your not feeling like your being forced?"**

Norman shook his head. **"No. Now that i really think about everything that's happened these past few months, I think this might be my best option. I can learn to handle my abilities and keep you guys safe by not being so close."**

Courtney nodded and grabbed her little brother in a tight brother/sister hug and rubbed the tears that had escaped from her eyes with the end of her sleeve. **"Ok, I'll let mom and dad know."**

unhooking from the hug Norman thought about what she had just said. **"Hey, wait. Where are mom an dad?"**

Courtney rubbed the back of her neck. **"Well... let's just say dad was not happy and clearly not ready to end that previous conversation."**

Courtney slipped out of the couch and began waling towards the door. **"Ill go talk to them."**

Norman nodded.

**"And Norman."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"No matter what happens, Ill always be there to support you. Ok?"**

**"...Ok."**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. (Ill be updating this thing whenever I get inspiration.)  
> Leave a Comment if you have anything to say. (Anything at all will do! Maybe you have a suggestion for the story?)  
> Kudos if you liked it.  
> Bookmark it to stay informed of when my next chapter is posted.  
> And have a Paranormal Day!


End file.
